Keeper of Secrets
by Vanessa-Jane
Summary: Claire Potter is forced to hide her true identity from everyone  except a few close people  because Harry claims it's too dangerous. Will Claire listen to her big brother or will she cause more damage?
1. Secret Herat

Average height, chocolate coloured hair and jade green eyes. Just an average girl, well that's how I see it anyway. I picked up the Daily Prophet which had my brother on the front page, as usual. It felt weird being related to Harry Potter, though of course no one knows I'm his sister, everyone just thinks I'm one of the Wesley's because Harry told me I have to live with them for my own safety. Molly Wesley even told me that if anyone asks that I'm her daughter and the rest of the Wesley's seemed to have just went along as me being apart of them. I honestly don't know how people believed I was a Wesley, I mean they all had red hair and freckles and I didn't. Before I moved in with the Wesley's, I was living with Harry at the Dursley's. They were so mean to Harry, they made him sleep under the stairs while I got to stay in my cousin's second bedroom. My uncle Vernon was the meanest to Harry but he seemed so nice to me. It was bizarre. I still remember the day Harry went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He didn't want to leave me alone and it didn't help with Dudley saying that it would be better if he left because he could hurt me. Which made me so angry because I knew Harry would never hurt me.

"Claire dear, dinner!" Mrs Wesley called from downstairs, snapping me out of my memories. Then there was a soft knock on the door. I turned to see Harry standing there.

"HARRY! YOU'RE HERE!" I screamed and threw my arms around him.

"Hey Claire Bear. How are you darlin'?"

"I'm good. I miss you, Ron and Ginny while your at school" I said with a sigh.

"I know you do. How's Beauxbatons?"

"I don't get to see you for ages and then when I do see you, all you want to know is 'how's school?'. Can we just talk about that isn't school, like how's Hermione? I haven't seen her since the Triwizard, which mind you scared me half to death when your name got called"

He just laughed softly at me and hugged me again. A minute later I was chasing him down the stairs because he took my hair out of it's neat ponytail. It felt like it was before everything became so dangerous, like we were back at home running around annoying the Dursley's. As soon as I got downstairs I saw Ginny, Ron, Fred and Gorge and I forgot all about Harry taking out my hair and ran over to them. I hugged everyone then me and Ginny began fast girl talk, which gained a few odd glances from everyone.

After dinner, me and Ginny were still in full girl talk. Ron tried to shut us up a few times but gave up like everyone else had. Somehow, we ended up upstairs again.

"I've really missed you Claire Bear. You never told me how school's been going, here I am telling you everything about Hogwarts and you haven't said a thing about Beauxbatons"

For the first time in seeing Ginny all day, I fell quiet. I had no idea what to say, if I said anything at all. How could I tell her about all the fights I've been in and all the continual visits to the nurse. I couldn't tell her, she'd tell Harry for sure.

"Claire?" Ginny said my name as if it was a question. I could tell I was hurting her by not saying anything. Ginny was my best friend and I told her everything. For me not telling her was just like me slapping her in the face.

"Claire, are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about school ok!" I could see by Ginny's face that I really did hurt her, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just-" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You've been hurt haven't you?"

"What? No, I'm fine really"

"Tell me or I'll tell Harry that there's something wrong" she threatened. I could see she didn't want to say it but she wanted to know so badly.

"Ok I'll tell you. Just don't say anything to anyone ok"

"Claire, when have I ever told a secret?" She asked with a sigh.

I gave her a tight smile and took a deep breath.


	2. Unwelcomed Introduction

"Oh My God!" That was probably the twelfth time Ginny had said that after I told her everything. I told her about Naomi threatening Jamie because she said something about her cousin Draco Malfoy. I told her I punched Naomi for threatening Jamie, also the part where Monica, Naomi, Fi and Lana had it in for me, making my life hell wherever Jamie, Kat and I walked. I told her that because of Naomi's group having it in for me, that I have been to the nurse at least twenty times in the last week.

"When did this start?" Ginny asked desperately.

"About the second year"

"Wait, we're in our sixth year now, so that would mean," she paused to add up in her head, "FOUR YEARS! Claire, you have to tell Harry"

"NO! I can't. If I do he'll take me out of there. He'll send me to a different school, worst of all, it'll look like I've left because of them. I can't Ginny- please understand"

It was very silent for awhile then Ginny moved to the window.

"I won't say anything to him because I know you would do the same for me if I ever asked," she sighed and turned to look me directly in the eye, "But Claire, I want you to know, if it gets worse, I will tell Harry and I will get him to take you out of Beauxbatons. I will not let you get hurt because of one stupid punch"

I just nodded, not really trusting my voice.

"Good now I'm going to see Harry but I am NOT going to tell him ok. We have other things to discus" There was a slight pink brightening up her checks.

"Oh My God! You have a thing for my brother!"

"Don't be absurd. We're just- just friends"

"Ginny, you just made me tell you everything that's been going on and you won't tell me this. That's a little unfair" I pulled a face a sad face.

"Oh don't do that. Ok ok fine, I have a thing for your brother" Then still giggling she left the room.

Two weeks before September Mrs Wesley told us all we were going to Digon Ally for school shopping. The day of our shopping trip, I was up before anyone. I got dressed and tipped- toed out of the house. I guess getting up early and going for a run was a habit from my first year at Beauxbatons. Our headmistress, Madam Maxine, believed in fitness just as much as teaching us the techniques of magic. It was a habit I did every morning, no matter where I was, but I liked to run in the Wesley's fields because they were a huge, wide open space.

After my run, I went back inside the house. Mr Wesley was up with Mrs Wesley effortlessly making breakfast. They didn't even look at me when I entered, so I got a bottle of water and sat down across from Mr Wesley. He was reading the newest Daily Prophet and he was trying to cover the front but it was easy to see it. There was a huge picture of Naomi and her group doing what looked like charity work but I knew it was 'too- make- ourselves- look- good'. Mr Wesley was the only other person I told about what happened with Naomi.

"Good run?" He asked without looking up from the paper.

"Yeah. What's on the front page?"

He looked up and I saw worry in his eyes.

"Oh, just some girls who thought they would help out at St Mungo's Hospital."

"I saw some girls there when I was visiting dear sweet Lilly Jones. Who are the girls?" Mrs Wesley asked.

She was standing behind Mr Wesley so she didn't see him mouth the words sorry to me. I slightly nodded my head to let him know it was ok. He turned to the front and read the names of Naomi's group out loud.

"Four girls, Naomi Lestrange, Monica Flende, Fi Morrel and Lana Spears, helped out at St Mungo's Hospital for sick and injured witches and wizards" he stopped reading and handed over the paper to Mrs Wesley.

"I didn't know Bellatrix had a daughter," was the only thing Mrs Wesley said before taking the paper and putting it in the living room, she came back and smiled at me, "Claire dear are you going to have breakfast first or have a shower?"

"Shower" I said and got up from the table.

When we were all at Digon Ally an hour later, we went our separate ways. Meaning me and Ginny left the others to do what they needed. Of course Ginny and I got different things but we still went to the same shops together until I told her I needed new robes.

"Ok you go to Madam Malkin's and I'll try and find the others"

"All right. Meet at the Leaky Cauldron say in two hours?"

"Two hours. Blimey, what are you planning on doing for two hours?"

Giggling, "All right, all right, in an hour"

"Fine, but your robes better be way better then those other girls" Then she left giggling as well.

I walked into Madam Malkin's and was greeted by a lady in a dark blue shirt and a long skirt to match.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need new robes for Beauxbatons, my old ones seemed to have been ruined" by a group of girls that really badly want to hurt me, I added in my head.

"Certainly. I might be awhile I'm afraid, I've got some paper work I must fill out for the Ministry, feel free to have a look at all the other robes for all occasions"

"Thank you" I managed to say before she turned and walked away.

About two minutes later I heard someone walk in the shop. I didn't turn to see if I knew who it was because it sounded like a guy and I didn't know many guys so I just kept on looking at all the dress robes.

"I like your top" I jumped at the voice behind me. It was the voice that came into the shop. I automatically looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a purple skull tank top and skinny jeans complete with ballet flats. My hair was done in tight curls and pined up at the side. I turned to see a blond haired guy looking right at me.

"Thanks, I think"

He smirked at me, and in that moment I think I saw Naomi in his features.

"You should take that as a compliment. I don't compliment people often"

"Er, ok. Who are you?"

He chuckled, a low and sweet sound. "Not from Hogwarts then?"

"No, Beauxbatons" His smirk never faded.

"Ah Beauxbatons. I should have known a girl like you wouldn't be just any where"

That struck my curiosity, "What do you mean a girl like me?" That question earned me a even cocker smirk.

"A good looker. I bet you know my cousin"

Oh that's why I thought I saw Naomi in his features. He was Naomi's cousin. I instantly felt coldness towards him.

"Yeah, I know her. Look if she sent you here to start crap with me, then just turn around and go back to where you came from because I don't need it today. I should have known that you would be hot and-" I caught on to what I just said. I just called him hot. I don't even know him.

"Oh you think I'm hot" God, I wished he'd stop smirking at me. It was very distracting.

"Excuse me Miss, are you Claire Wesley?" The lady that greeted me came towards us and thankfully interrupted the growing embarrassing conversation.

"Yes I'm Claire" I answered with what probably sounded like relief. I didn't dare look at Draco when I walked past him. The lady handed me a package with my name on it.

"Your mother had already ordered you your robes. She said you'd be in today to collected them"

I thanked her then headed for the door. I was almost there when a hand my arm.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy by the way"

"Yeah, I know who you are. Listen I have to meet my sister soon. I have to go"

"You're a Wesley?" Draco said it like a question.

"Yeah, what of it?" Even though I wasn't a blood related member of the Wesley's, I still thought of them as family. I mean I did grow up with them, and it was like Draco was making fun of it.

"You just don't look like a Wesley. I mean, no red hair or freckles and you definitely aren't wearing hand my down clothes"

"If you must know," I paused thinking about what I should say, "My parents were murdered and Mr Wesley found me when he was doing a routine raid on the house where they died. From there I've been a Wesley and yes, my parents were wealthy, that's why I have got new clothes compared to my brothers and sister. Does that answer your questions?"

His smirk came back to his perfectly shaped lips, "Ah, so not a blood related Wesley, that's good then. I'll be seeing you around Little Claire"

Then I left him to keep staring after me.


	3. No Trust

I reached the Leaky Cauldron in an angry mood. The nerve of some people, honestly. I entered stormed my way over to Ginny, Harry and Ron where they sat with Hagrid. Harry was the first to notice something was wrong. As usual he was the first to take the opportunity to bring it up in front of everyone.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I don't call storming in here with a red face nothing" he urged.

"Harry I'm fine ok"

"Come on darlin'. If there's sumfing wrong, you should talk about it" Hagrid gruffed out through his bead.

"She meet a guy" Ginny randomly pipe in.

All eyes turned to her.

"How in Merlin's name do you figure that?" Ron asked astonished.

"My sister does not meet any guy unless I introduce her to them"

"Hush Harry. You don' want people to hear say tha" Hagrid warned.

"Whatever you say, but it's written all over her face. She's angry because maybe he was a jerk," she paused and looked at the three boys, who were staring at her open mouthed, "I'm a _girl _I notice these things"

Then as on cue, everyone turned to me.

"Ok, I meet a guy. But before you say anything, it was Draco Malfoy, you know Naomi Lestrange's cousin. Nothing going on I a sure you"

Everything went so quiet, I swear I could hear a pin drop. Harry looked as if he was going to explode, Ron was white as a ghost, Ginny wouldn't meet my eyes and Hagrid had gotten up to get himself another butter beer .

"What'd I say?"

Ginny meet my eyes and she looked the calmest of anyone at the table, "Never ever see him again. He is bad news and you could end up getting hurt. Claire, his a Deatheater. His dangerous"

I still didn't understand the look on Harry's face, "Ok yeah, I get all that. I honestly didn't even mean to meet him today. But-"

Harry cut me off, "Claire, if Voldemort ever knew who you were. He could use that against me, and if Naomi ever found out and told Draco, well, things could be bad. I'm pulling you out of Beauxbatons, you're coming to Hogwarts where I can keep twenty- four hour watch on you. You will stay with the people who know who you are, which means me, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Gorge, Hermione, Hagrid or Dumbledore. You will not go anywhere without one of us. Do you understand me?"

I was shell shocked. Harry didn't trust me enough on my own. He didn't trust me. That was probably the most hurtful thing ever. I couldn't believe it. It was like no one trusted me, I mean Ginny didn't even stand up for me, nor did Ron.

I got up and despite the fact that Harry tried to stop me, I just walked away with silent tears running down my face.


	4. Long Lost Friend

The count down for Hogwarts was slow and agonising. Dumbledore had sent me everything I needed for Hogwarts and had even sent a letter:

_Claire,_

_I know right now everything_

_seems like the end of the world_

_but I can tell you that at Hogwarts_

_everything will get a lot better._

_I have even set up a large space just_

_outside the Forbidden forest so you can have _

_your early morning runs. Harry mentioned _

_you like them. Oh come now,_

_I know you feel like Harry doesn't_

_trust you but he's only looking_

_out for you._

_Headmaster D._

If that was Dumbledore's idea of a kind word, it didn't make me feel any better. For the rest of the two weeks, I didn't speak to anyone. Harry kept trying to get me to talk so did Ginny and Ron, even Fred and Gorge tried to make me laugh but nothing could make me feel even the slightest bit of happiness. I occasionally talked to Mr and Mrs Wesley but even talking to them made me feel worse about the situation. I mainly just wrote lots of letters to Jamie and Kat. I think that's what made me feel even more miserable, not being able to see them until the holiday. Straight away I got replies from them saying how much Beauxbatons will suck without me and I always replied with 'I know, I'll miss you too.' It killed me to say it but I had no other choice. Ginny always managed to look over my shoulder when I was writing a letter. I think that was her way of letting Harry know I wasn't writing to Draco. The time pretty much went like that, in one big blur.

It was the day of my new, and to me, miserable life at Hogwarts. I went for my early run and had a shower without saying a word to anyone. I found it odd that everyone was up so early when, on any other day, they would still be all tugged up in bed, but I didn't say anything. When I got out of the shower, Mrs Wesley frantically made me get my things ready and out the door. It took only a few minutes to reach the train station. Ginny had told me all about going through the brick wall to get to the platform but actually doing just seemed silly, so I just stood there. Just staring at the wall, wondering if Ginny was just making it up when she told me.

"Claire, what are you doing?"

"Thinking of bailing now while I still have the chance"

"Claire you-"

"I know Harry. Between you and the Wesley's, I haven't forgotten that this is what you all think is for the best. I will try and and be happy but, don't expect too much"

Then I left him and followed Ginny through the brick wall. On the other side, looked just like how Ginny described it. The train steaming away and all the students, old and new, saying goodbye to their loved ones. I saw a few faces I knew from when Harry had introduced me but no one who I would class as a friend, except maybe Luna Lovegood. Luna was boarding the train when she spotted me. She waved me over, so I quickly made my way to her. Ginny was close behind me so I slowed slightly for her to catch up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Luna. Do you want to come?"

"Claire you can't go off by yourself. Harry will have a fit if I let you out of my sight"

"Then I take it you want to see Luna to" I said through a big grin.

After awhile I was in one of the compartments on the train with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Not much was being said so I just read one of my books. I didn't like silence but it was better then the arguing that could have been happening. The silence stretched out until Hermione shut her book.

"Claire, you need to get your robes on" she said while looking at me expectantly.

"I'll do it in minute"

"No now, I have to go to the bathroom and you need your robes on. Come to the bathroom with me and put your robes on"

"I thought sixth years didn't wear robes?"

"They don't, but you have to be sorted with the first years" Ron piped in.

"Aren't I in Griffendor anyway?"

"We want you to be but" Ginny paused, "but you have to be sorted like everyone else"

"Fine!" I shouted and grabbed my robes from the top rack. I pushed pass Hermione and kept on walking. Little did anyone know, was that I also grabbed my book. I was planning to run from Hermione when I got the chance.

My chance came way too soon. Hermione was in the tiny bathroom when I had finished putting on my robes. She couldn't see or hear me through the door. I looked around and saw no one who knew about Harry's rules for me, so I ran back down the trains hallway. I slowed down when I got nearer to the compartment I was in. I crouched down and slowly and quietly passed the closed door. When I felt it safe to walk normally again, I stood up and continued to walk down the hall. I was well and truly out of sight of the compartment when I heard Hermione's frantic voice. I turned slightly to hear what she was saying. Suddenly, I ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" It was a girls voice so I didn't panic too much.

"I'm sorry, I just um, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Your new aren't you?"

I looked up to see a girl with a pretty face. It was firm yet sweet and vulnerable at the same time. She had nice raven coloured hair to her shoulders. To me she looked she knew how to take care of herself.

"Yeah, just came from Beauxbatons"

"So you haven't been sorted? OMG! Hope your in Slythrin but I guess if your an ok person, we'll be friends no matter what house your in"

"That's great, I think"

"Honey, it's perfect. Hey, do you wanna come sit with us?"

I looked behind me and saw some movement. I quickly turned to her, "Yeah, sure" I said with a grin.

She smiled too and then looped her arm through mine, "So, what's your name?"

"Claire"

"No last name? Or do I have to guess?"

"Wesley, Claire Wesley"

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you. Your Coralie Jackson's best friend aye?"

"How do you know her?"

"Oh from around you know"

"Yeah, we're best friends. We're like sisters. We've lost contact though. Did you know she use to go to Beauxbatons, that was until she had family problems and she had too move"

"You'll see her again, trust me" and she winked at me.

I didn't know if I should trust her or not, but I smiled and nodded anyway. I didn't even know her name and she was telling me to trust her. It was like a recipe for disaster.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson by the way" She smiled.

About two minutes later we reached a room with four or five tables. We walked over to a table with three people sitting down already. There was one person I recognised. Draco. The only two, a girl with short, curly, brown hair and and boy with jet black hair, were facing away from me.

"Hey, look what I found" Pansy announced in a cheerful voice. All six pairs of eyes looked at me.

I got mixed reactions from the three. Draco looked stunned that I was there, but smirked nonetheless. The boy with jet black hair, casually smiled at me, but the reaction that caught my attention was the girl sitting next to the boy.

"Claire is that you?" She said in a small voice.


	5. Strange Sorting

I was paralysed to the spot. I didn't know what to say. I was not moments ago just talking to Pansy about her, and here she was. Coralie Jackson just sat there staring at me, as if I was the one who was a ghost. Slowly, I watched her get up from her sit and walk towards me. At first, she hesitated but then she threw her arms around me.

"Claire Bear, I thought you were still at Beauxbatons"

"Yeah, you know" I paused and pulled away from her to look her in the eye, "So I moved"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry"

Some part of me felt guilty because me and Ginny shared things but me and Coralie just knew each other. I kind of was worried that it would hurt Ginny's feelings if I ever told her that Coralie was like a sister to me.

"So you going to introduce us?" The boy with the black hair tugged on Coralie's top with a smirk played on his lips. I watched Coralie's checks turn a slight pink when she turned toward him. I looked at Draco and saw what looked like envy played out on his face.

"Claire Bear, this is Justin Snow"

"Hey" He smiled. Coralie then looked at Pansy.

"You've meet Pansy" Pansy smiled and sat next to Draco. Then her eyes fell on Draco. I thought I saw a look of longing in his eyes when he looked at her. Coralie quickly turned back to me.

"I've heard that you've already meet Draco"

"Yeah, she was wearing that very nice skull tank" He smirked but his eyes never left Coralie.

Coralie took my hand and made room next to her. Justin put his arm around her and she nestled in closer to him.

"So why did you leave Beauxbatons?" Pansy asked.

"Oh I er had some difficulties with some of the girls there" I darted my eyes to Draco, who looked guilty when he meet my eyes.

"Why did you leave now and not when it started?" Coralie asked, but I knew she knew the real reason why I left and was just going on the with the conversation.

"Well, I thought I could put up with it but the Wesley's didn't like me going through it. So here I am. What houses are you guys in?"

"I'm in Slythrin so are Justin and Pansy. Coralie's in Griffendor" Draco looked at me for the second time and smirked.

"And your going out with Justin?" I asked. I was curious to see Draco's face when I asked and wasn't very surprised to see him look a little lost.

"Oi, what's that meant to mean? Inter house relationships aren't that weird" Justin looked a bit offended. That was pretty much the whole conversation. Suddenly, black smoke filled the room.

"What was that?" Draco stood up.

"Really? It was probably just someone playing a prank" Pansy giggled.

"Draco, sit back down" Coralie yawned into Justin's chest. Draco looked at her and smiled a bit then looked at Justin's arm and frowned. He sat back down and we continued the conversation. His eyes kept wondering up to the top rack. I could see Coralie doing the same but I never said a word.

When the train stopped, we all got up. I had forgot about Harry and the others until then. I looked at Coralie and saw that she too looked a bit worried. She looked up at the rack then nodded as if she was reading someone's mind like she used to. Sometimes I hated the fact that she could read minds but at the same time, I wondered what sort of things she could hear from people. She turned away and look a bit upset but looped her arm through mine and Pansy's. Justin followed closed behind her. Pansy turned a little back toward Draco, who was still sitting down.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, you four go ahead. I'll catch up"

Then we left the train. The platform was outside but the concrete ground looked a little wet from the rain. I looked around and started walking with Coralie.

"No Claire Bear. You have to go with the first years"

"Why?"

"To be sorted"

"Can't you come with me?"

"I'm not allowed. You'll be sorted first because your in the sixth year"

"Corie please"

"I can't. I promise you'll be sorted first. Your a transfer, they always sort transfers first"

I let out a sigh, "Can you at least show me where to go"

I watched as she told Pansy and Justin that she was going to take me to Hagrid. Coralie and I walked through the maze of people until we reached Hagrid.

"Hey ya Hagrid"

"Coralie" he said and hugged her, "What can I do for ya?"

"I think you know all about Claire"

"I may," he bent down and continued to talk in a whisper, "How do you know?"

"Hagrid I grew up with the Wesley's too you know, plus Harry and I are also like family"

"Oh. Where's Harry?"

Coralie whispered something I couldn't hear. Hagrid's face went white but he nodded then straightened up again.

"Alrite, I gotta get this kids up to tha school. Don't ya worry Coralie, young Claire is safe" Then Coralie walked away.

After the boat ride the first years had to take and the talk one of the professors gave us about the four houses we were in the great hall. The hall was huge with candles floating in the air near the ceiling. It kind of reminded me of when I was here for the Triwizard. Nothing had really changed, except maybe the staff members. Just as Coralie had promised, my name was up first.

"Claire Wesley!" Professor MaGonagall announced.

I shakily walked up to the stool wear the hat was. I sat down and MaGonagall put the hat on. For several minutes the hat did nothing. Finally, the hat moved and I heard it say:

"_Wesley by name,_

_but not by heart._

_True nature hidden,_

_to everyone except those closest._

_Thinks like him does,_

_brilliant mind like him too._

_Such a shame,_

_to waste such talent,_

_in little things as hiding the truth._

_Grew up,_

_in nothing but a shadow._

_But there is something,_

_all must know,_

_including he who hides in fear._

_All will find out._

_Now I have told you what will be,_

_This little one will soon be a key._

_Keep her safe,_

_Brave lions,_

_for Griffendor is where she'll be"_

Professor MaGonagall took the hat from my head and had a strange look of confusion.

"My dear, the hat has never made up a poem about any student"

I smiled a little scared to be honest, "Maybe I'm special" then I shakily left the stool and sat next to Ron. I wasn't listening to the rest of the students getting sorted or even start to eat when the food appeared. I was pondering over what the hat had said. Ron was stuffing jelly into his mouth when the sweets appeared.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. She was still a little upset about me running off on her. Coralie had sat with us but she hadn't told the others what she told Hagrid, in fact, she had hardly said a word.

"Don't worry, he'll be along" Ron said through a mouth full of jelly. Hermione looked at him.

"How," smack with her book, "could" smack, "you be" smack, "eating" smack, "when" smack, "your" smack, "best friend is missing?" and yet another smack.

"Turn around you lunatic"

We all looked to see Harry making his way to us. He was covered in blood.

"Why is it his always covered in blood?" Ginny asked more to herself.

"Looks like it's his own this time" Ron mused.

He sat down.

"What'd I miss?" He asked. He looked at me and tried to smile. He was holding a cloth to his bleeding nose. Ginny gingerly took the cloth from him and started to dap the blood away. Dumbledore stood up and started to say announcements, but to be honest, I wasn't listening. My mind was still pondering over what the hat said.


	6. Another Transfer

After the feast everyone started to stand up. I knew once we were in private, Harry would yell at me for running off on Hermione. Not only that but Ginny and Ron would also be angry, which means I'll be left to quietly think about fixing this. Thing is, I don't want fix things, I want to go back to my old life at Beauxbatons. I didn't realise where it was we were walking till my arm brushed up against someone. I looked up to see Coralie looking grimly at me.

"His mad at me isn't he?"

"Yes but," she paused and took a deep breath, "but his glad I was there and it was just Draco. Claire, you know what's coming don't you?"

I looked down at my feet, "Yeah, I know. I'm just glad he treats you like family otherwise it wouldn't have mattered if you were there or not"

She put her arm around me while we were walking. I half looked at her and smiled. We were following everyone up some stairs that seem to be just floating and apparently the moved around.

"When you say move around, you mean it's an illusion right?" I asked Coralie.

She giggled softly at me, "No I mean really move around. They don't like staying in one spot for long. Didn't Ginny tell you this?"

"Yeah, she did, I just didn't really believe it"

She kept giggling at me. Suddenly, we all stopped out the front of a painting. The person in the front said the password, which was Honesty, and then went inside the portrait of a fat lady. The lady greeted each one of us when we went past her to go inside. Coralie was still hugging me but she let go and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go, the first years have to stay for the 'big' welcome into Griffendor"

"But I'm not a first year"

"Don't worry Claire Bear, I'll meet you in the girls dorm. You have to stay because your a transfer"

"Corie, I don't know anyone here, please stay"

"I'm not allowed honey. Introduce yourself to someone. I have to go, I'll be in the dorm when it's finished ok" Then she left me to stand alone.

About ten minutes later, a boy with a broad shoulders came up to me. The welcome talk was still going but I didn't hear much of it.

"Are you new?" He had an accent but of what language, I wasn't sure.

I gave him a shaky smile, "Transferred from Beauxbatons. What about you?"

"Transferred from Durmstrang. Thank goodness that there's another transfer. Hey was that Coralie Jackson you were just talking to?"

I shouldn't have been surprised. Most guys seem to notice Coralie a lot more then me, well actually, most girls. It's like she has this aura about her.

"Yeah, that was her"

"I remember her from the Yule Ball. I stole a dance with her. I don't think her boyfriend was too happy with that, but Coralie seemed to have her own" He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah that's her. Really stubborn but she is truly an amazing person" I said to the ground.

He stopped chuckling and looked at me, "Names Dimitri Stolkv"

I looked at him and was surprised that he was smiling at me. He had a cute yet sexy smile.

"Claire P-" I stopped and thought about what I almost said, "Claire Wesley"  
>"Not blood related I gather"<p>

"Not that it's your business or anything, but no I'm adopted"

"A feisty young lady" His rich accent sent a shiver down my spine, and when he smiled at me it was like the room warmed up.

The speeches finished and everyone started to pile up the stairs to the girls and boys dorms. I stayed behind so I didn't have to get pushed and shoved. It surprised me that Dimitri also stayed behind.

"I should love to accompany you to the door of the girls dorm" He said with a little bow. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Really it's fine. I can walk there without an escort"

"I know that, but see, I grew up with manners and it wouldn't be very nice if I just let my manners go to waste when I could use them on a beautiful veela like you"

"Well, I guess it would be a shame to waste your manners"

"Can I sit with you?"

I nodded and I saw his broad shoulders sink down into the lounge next to me.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" he chuckled at me.

The conversation went like that until he walked me to the door of the girls dorm.

"It was nice meeting you. Perhaps we could walk to first class together"

It occurred to me then that I couldn't go anywhere without Harry watching me, "I can't I'm sorry. I already said I'll walk with my sister and Coralie"

I stood there and watched his hopeful smile drop, "Yes you should stay with your sister for your first day. Maybe another time?"

I didn't want to see him sad so I said the fist thing that came to me, "Yeah, maybe another time" then I entered the room without another word. I did hear him call softly, 'See you in class'.

I was halfway to where the sixth years slept when Coralie came running toward me.

"Claire, before you go in there let me warn you. Ginny and Hermione are both going to have a talk to you, and by that I mean telling you off," She said frantically then slowly smiled, "he likes you by the way"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dimitri Stolkv"

"Why do you think that?"

"Hello, can read minds," she paused and looked worriedly at me, "try not to lash out at them, they do worry, in their own way"

Coralie looped her arm through mine then started to drag me. Truth be told, I didn't want to face either Ginny or Hermione.


	7. Professor Slughorn

The next morning I was up for my morning run. It surprised me when I walked down stairs to see Coralie stretching in her training gear.

"What are you doing up?"

She giggled and turned around, "Didn't think you were the only one that still did the morning run did you?"

"No," I looked on the floor next to her where there was a bag full of mats also there was a clipboard, "Now what is this?"

"I started up a fitness group in the mornings. So far it's only the people who wanna keep in shape for Quiddich but with two hot instructors like us, who would say no to waking up in the mornings?" She smirked and went back to her stretches. I joined her in silence for awhile until she picked up her drink bottle and started to walk out the portrait.

"Hey wait up!"

"Come on Claire Bear, I bet I can still beat you on the track"

We both were giggling when we reach the track just outside the forbidden forest. We weren't laughing at anything in particular, just laughing. Suddenly, Coralie's face dropped and she looked like a goddess waging a war with herself. She was staring at Draco and by the look of her, she didn't know weather to be angry or glad. He didn't see us, he was talking to a girl with short black hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked her when I thought was the right time to snap her out of her trance.

"I will be once we start to run," she handed me the clipboard she had, "You'll need this to learn everyone's names ok" then she started to walk again.

There were 31 names all up on the page. Three of them I knew but the rest I'd have to learn.

"Hey guys, this is my new partner, Claire Wesley. Like me she transferred from Beauxbatons, I expect you to treat her like you'd treat me. Now I thought we'd start with some stretches," she paused and looked at Draco still talking and not paying any attention to her, "MALFOY! Would you care to pay attention or dose Alexandra have something she'd like to share with everyone?"

"Sorry Corie" The girl squeaked and started to follow the stretches everyone else was doing.

"Come on Coralie, why'd you have to ruin my fun?" Draco smirked at her.

"Save it for Snape. Where's Justin?"

You could see that the question hurt him, "He's in the hospital wing. Must have picked something up from home or something anyway he said sorry he isn't here. At least now I can have time with you" He stepped closer to her and for a moment I saw something in her eyes. Maybe longing or regret. I'm not sure because she stepped back and her goddess look was back on her features. Draco sighed and looked away.

"I'll see him later, where's Pansy?"

Draco was still looking away from her, "Still in bed I imagine. She stayed up all night catching up on last minute Potion study, she's a bit worried with Slughorn taking over"

"I bet, now the Slythrins can't get away with miss deeds can they?"

"Um, Coralie, what are we doing now?" The girl named Alexandra asked.

Coralie looked at her then at me, "Claire's going to take over today. I need to talk to Draco"

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. I didn't know what to do, I hadn't lead a class before.

"What do you guys do normally?"

"We run a lap around the track then come back here to do some cool down stretches" a boy in yellow and black said. He had a nice smile and emerald green eyes.

"Alright then. Line up behind," I paused to stare at the boy.

"Nathan Kit" he winked at me.

I blushed slightly then shrugged it off, "Line up behind Nathan and do a lap jogging. Don't do a run today, save that for tomorrow when we have a race"

They lined up and started to jog. I stayed behind and turned to where Coralie and Draco were. Coralie looked like she was crying and Draco looked as if he wanted to hug her. I watched a bit longer and saw Draco grab her and pull her into a hug. They stayed that way for less then a second then I heard Coralie scream.

"IT WILL NEVER BE LIKE IT USED TO BE! YOU BROKE MY TRUST! I LOVED YOU AND I STILL MISS YOU! I MISS YOU EVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE!"

He tried to hug her again but she pushed him away and started to walk toward me. She was crying really hard and I could tell Draco was too. He was following but at a distance. Coralie nodded to me. That was my signal to start my jog. I jogged up to the guy named Nathan and started to talk to him while jogging. He told me that Coralie and Draco were going out. Draco one day said he was helping a girl named Brittany with her Potion's essay.

"He said he was going to be an hour, anyway an hour went by and he never showed up at their tree. She asked around and finally Goyle said he knew where they were. He took her to the dungeon classrooms. She walked in on the two snogging. I say she's lucky she found out when she did. Can you imagine how bad she'd feel if she found out later" He said.

"Yeah, imagine" I felt sick.

Once I sat down with Hermione at breakfast, I started to feel a little better, until I saw Draco walk in the great hall. I turned when I heard Hermione giggle.

"I love that thing you do with your nose when your mad with someone, so who is it?"

"Uh, no one"

"Sure sure"

Ginny and Coralie sat down shortly after. Ginny was her usual cheery self but Coralie wouldn't look at anyone. Ginny kept hugging her but she still didn't smile. Actually, Coralie didn't seem like she was paying attention to anything we said until Hermione asked if anyone was going to be in Potions.

Coralie's head shot up, "I am and so is Claire"

"I am?" I asked, surprised by the sudden smile on her lips.

"Yeah. You have to come with us. It'll be so much fun"

I didn't want to let her down. Not when I could see the old Coralie back in her eyes. I nodded and smiled. Ginny seemed relieved too, but for what I wasn't sure. A few minutes later, the three of us got up and left Ginny to do what she needed.

We ended up at a dark, damp dungeon. I wasn't sure weather this was where the potions class was but I just followed Coralie and Hermione.

"I hope Slughorn knows what he's gotten himself into" Hermione said a bit worried.

"Don't worry, he's done this before right?" Coralie asked in her usual happy tone.

"Yeah, I guess. But if there's heaps of Slythrins then it's gonna be hell for him"

"What's wrong with the Slythrins?" I piped in.

"Nothing, they just don't pay attention to anyone but themselves" Coralie said with venom. Hermione hugged her, "Except for Justin and Pansy of course, the rest can go to hell" Coralie finished.

We entered a room with a table out the front. Coralie left me and Hermione and made her way to where Pansy stood. Draco was near them but didn't look at her. I could still see that their earlier conversation was still in his mind. Hermione went and stood near a girl with black frizzy hair so I followed. It surprised me that Pansy and Coralie came and stood near us, but I didn't show it, I just started a conversation with them. Pansy was halfway through her sentence when a plump looking man came into the room.

"Gather around everyone. Today will be a grand lesson" he said.


	8. The Favour

If you have any thought's, ideas or you just want to review my work, please do. I am very interested in what you all think of the story. Thank you all for reading it :) you guys make me what to write better so I can keep you all WOWed.

xX Crissy Xx

"Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning" Slughorn said.

I found Potions very interesting. Slughorn made it even more so. I was paying so much attention to Slughorn that I jumped when he changed the subject. My eyes darted to the door where Harry and Ron stood.

"Ah. Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've bought someone with us, I see" He looked at Ron.

"Ron Wesley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace, actually, so I'm gonna-"

"Another Wesley. I believe Claire is your sister?"

"Yes sir she is"

I couldn't help but smile as Harry pushed Ron back in the room.

"We'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Plus, your sister seems to be a bright one. Get your books out"

"Sorry sir, I haven't actually got my books yet, and nor has Ron"

Slughorn turned back to Harry and Ron, "Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard. Now as I was saying," I zoomed out of what Slughorn was saying. I watched Harry and Ron fight over a book in the cupboard. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on what Hermione was saying. I couldn't hear over Harry and Ron whispering fiercely at each other. About a minute later we all started to move to work stations in the room.

"Oi Corie, what are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"Brewing Living Death. I'm so gonna fail this" she whispered back and walked over to Pansy.

I walked over to where Harry was and started to get my things. I wasn't to worried about this potion. I could brew it at Beauxbatons. I was actually the only one that could.

After the hour, me and Harry were the only ones who brew it so perfectly. Slughorn didn't know who to give the Liquid Luck to, so I just told him to give it to Harry. After Potions Harry got called to go see Professor Dumbledore so I went to the library with Hermione, Ron and Coralie. Ron didn't seem to kin about the library but us three girls found it to be relaxing. Coralie only stayed for a few minutes and so did Ron and Hermione. They were bickering about something. With them two you were never sure. For once I was truly by myself. I opened up one of my favourite books and was well and truly into it when a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Dimitri and beside him Draco.

"What do you want, I'm not really in the mood for chit chat"

"You really must be Coralie's best friend" Draco said. I looked at him and saw he looked pale.

"I'll ask again, what do you want"

"Draco wants to know what Coralie likes" Dimitri said.

"Well, I can't help" I got up and pushed past Draco when Dimitri caught my arm.

"You know her better then anyone and well, Draco kinda needs her right now. See she's the only one who can help him right now"

"Like I said, I can't help you" I said and pulled my arm away.

"Please Claire, I need her help and she won't even look at me. She knows I put Justin in the hospital wing. I- I didn't mean it, he- I mean we were mucking around with some spells in the common room when one of mine went wrong and hit him. I almost killed him Claire" Draco whispered.

"I'll say it again. I. Can't. Help. You. I'm sorry that she won't talk to you but she's my friend and not someone I really want to get on the bad side of" Then I left. Honestly, I wished someone was with me, Hermione or Ginny. Even Harry or Ron. I guess I shouldn't have wished to be alone without thinking about what it means. I walked out of the library and ran into professor Dumbledore.

"I believe Mister Malfoy has upset you"

"What, no, how?" I summered.

He chuckled and beckoned me to follow him, "I believe that he's up to something that requires help from the lovely Coralie, yes?"

"I don't know what he wants her for but he was asking me to get her to talk to him"

"Yes, yes that would be right. Listen Claire, I have a favour to ask of you, but I must ask you not to tell anyone"

"Yes sir, but what about Coralie? She'll be able to read my mind"

"I believe that she already knows what Draco wants and what I'm about to ask of you", I nodded my head and continued to listen, "I want you to befriend Draco and that Dimitri fellow. I don't really trust him all that much. I want you to find out what it is Draco wants with Coralie. Now she may already know what it is, but you know as well as I do that she will not tell anyone. Don't make it obvious ok. Now you should go back to the tower, I suspect Ginny and Hermione are both worried" The he left.

I started walking back to the tower thinking over what he had said. I couldn't comprehend it. Coralie in any sort of danger was just bizarre.


End file.
